


The Thick Blue Wonder

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: There's a toy in Stiles' collection...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 9th day of mmom 2018.

There's a toy in Stiles' collection – granted it consists of less than a handful of said toys – which doesn't have any of the expected smells that one would associate with a toy of that type. And the kind of toy it is? A dark blue, thick phallus with the textures of a male's most private heat – thick vein on one side, long enough to run across the length and with a couple of other short ones on the underside. The protruding head and even the indent of a slit also mimic an uncut man's cock, but several raised bumps at the base show it wasn't just modelled after a human but also created for added pleasure.

 

The toy doesn't have the fresh out of a box smell which means it's not brand new.

 

Furthermore, it doesn't have its silicone smell, which indicates it has been used a number of times before.

 

It also doesn't have the plastic smell of rubber, so no condoms were used to wrap up the toy in order to easily keep it clean.

 

The expected antibacterial smell of cleaning products created for toys which go inside someone and which Stiles uses on his other toys of this type is not on this specific blue deliverer of pleasure.

 

However, there's no doubt that Stiles is using it to pleasure himself, after all, there is a soft –no indication of vigorous washing either– smell of soap, but underneath it there is no waste smell which as a werewolf Derek's nose is easily able to pick up.

 

And so, Derek is quite curious as to why exactly the blue toy of wonders has the smell it has.

 

There is an option that Derek has thought about and that's that maybe Stiles likes to fellate the phallus while wanking, and it's not a bad idea. After all Stiles is a bit orally fixated, likes to toy with pens and straws and anything else he gets into his mouth which can be played with.

 

But it's not enough to just think he knows, Derek needs confirmation.

 

Asking Stiles would be too easy, so that option is readily discarded.

 

Catching Stiles in flagrant though, that is a brilliant idea.

  
  
So there starts Derek's adventure of trying to catch Stiles using what he will henceforth call the Thick Blue Wonder.


	2. Falling for the Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You left the window open, I could hear you,” Derek reveals like it's a big secret. “I could smell you.”
> 
> “That was the idea,” Stiles reveals with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I was trying to entice you to pounce me as soon as you arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the 24th day of mmom 2018.

His body is tingling with pleasure, focused mostly in his centre: his upper thighs, his lower back and stomach, as well as his ass, balls and cock. All compliment of the buzzing toy snug against his prostate.

 

He's trying to grind himself for a just a bit longer by pressing his feet into the mattress and clutching the sheet in his fists, but his toes are curling, his back is arching and he's taking quick short gasps which emit a sound on every exhale in the tell-tale sign of being stimulated in just the right manner.

 

There's no way that Stiles can last much longer without orgasming in the position that he is in. He's not sure that he even needs to touch his cock in order to release his load.

 

That's when there's a distraction via a sudden and unexpected cracking noise outside his window which startles the crap out of him.

 

The cold and unpleasant chills running down his spine are immediate and Stiles reaches for the vibrator inside his heated and thoroughly stimulated back passage in order to turn it off and quickly pull it out.

 

The movement stings but there's someone lurking outside his house which means _danger_.

 

He's got the baseball bat located by his side of the bed in his hand before he hears further cracking noises followed by a thud.

 

The window is open which is why the noises are so clear, but despite the danger, Stiles runs to the window in all his naked glory to see what exactly he should be afraid of, what he needs to defend himself against.

 

“Derek?” Stiles asks in both relief and confusion because the werewolf is pushing himself up off of the floor but he's on his own outside of their house. “What happened?” Derek wraps his arms around himself in a sign that he's hurt but the cracking noises Stiles heard from earlier are not fitting in with the picture of Derek fighting someone who is invisible. He takes a look around to see if Derek could have tripped and fell but still there's nothing. The human drags his gaze up from the ground floor to his level and looks at the roof just outside the window of his room. Stiles squints his eyes and spots what seems to be a few out of place tiles. “Were you on the roof?”

 

Derek's response comes in the way of rubbing the back of his neck and dragging his gaze to the floor.

 

“Wait, were you watching me? I tried waiting for you to come home after your text but you were taking so long,” Stiles says in his defence even though he'd barely waited 10 minutes for what would have been a 15-minute journey for Derek to get home.

 

“You left the window open, I could hear you,” Derek reveals like it's a big secret. “I could smell you. I still _can._ ”

 

“That was the idea,” Stiles reveals with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I was trying to entice you to pounce me as soon as you arrived.”

 

“You smell _really_ nice, alluring,” Derek describes with what Stiles bets is a flaring nose.

 

“Come on up here then,” Stiles encourages. “I can't let down my hair but if you are in too much pain from your fall from the roof...” he still finds it quite strange and hot that Derek had been watching him without making himself known. “....you should use the front door.”

 

In a quick move Derek is scrambling back up onto the roof and then through the window. He's a bit clumsy and Stiles wonders how badly he hurt himself.

 

“Did you break anything?” Stiles asks in worry. “Besides the tiles,” he's quick to add with amusement - Derek is a werewolf so he's not too concerned.

 

“My pride,” Derek mumbles and steps forward, confirming Stiles' suspicion of minimal physical damage.

 

Stiles chuckles but the noise gets swallowed by Derek's lips as the werewolf slides up against him and joins their mouths as a greeting.

 

With Derek's clothed body against his naked one, and Derek's hands grabbing onto his ass cheeks to help Stiles grind himself up against denim, it isn't long before Stiles is fully erect and raring to cross the finish line.

 

Derek prods his tongue between Stiles' lips and licks against his teeth to gain further entrance before he curls the strong muscle against the human's own.

 

Stiles moans and rocks his crotch against rough fabric as Derek fingers his way further into the centre of his cleft.

 

Derek whines as he drags a finger against Stiles' wet and loose hole. In response Stiles battles between grinding forward to press against Derek's bulge and back into Derek's exploratory finger which insists on teasing him instead of pressing in.

 

Their lips are still touching but Derek tries to look towards the bed. “Wanna finish what you were donig?”

 

“Nu-uh, want _you_ inside of me.”

 

Derek growls possessively and exerts pressure on Stiles' buttocks, picking him up so he can drag him back into a lying position.

 

Stiles lifts his legs to curl around Derek's hips but his hands slide over Derek's covered chest and down to his belly before he lifts the shirt enough to get at the button of his trousers.

 

There's something hard under his knee once Derek settles on the bed, he shifts enough so that he can take one hand away from Stiles' ass to move it away and receives immediate protest for his digression.

 

By the buzzing he'd heard from outside, Derek had known it wasn't the Thick Blue Wonder that he's been thinking about because that toy doesn't have the capacity to vibrate, but he's still sad that he didn't get to watch Stiles pleasuring himself regardless of the toy he was using.

 

“So needy,” Derek comments even as he pushes himself back against Stiles to both please the human and himself.

 

“What do you expect? I prepared myself in anticipation for you arriving and taking me but instead you decided to watch me from the window.”

 

Derek's cheeks heat up to a red shade. “Didn't want to interrupt you,” he explains and drops a kiss on Stiles' neck after he takes a deep inhale of his scent.

 

“And now you're dragging yourself away from me,” Stiles protests with grabby hands.

 

Derek stutters and stops but then shakes his head and continues shuffling back. “To get naked.”

 

Stiles manages to catch him by his jeans before he can back away any further and reels him in. The zip on Derek's trousers gets opened and Stiles reaches inside to fondle Derek's interested cock.

 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love it that you go commando?” Stiles murmurs as he pulls Derek's dick out of his jeans and gives it a couple of strokes.

 

Derek groans in pleasure -he's not against any of what's happening in the slightest- and follows the movement as Stiles guides him to his entrance.

 

“Remember that when you're grumbling about friction burns on your ass,” Derek utters and then slides into Stiles in one smooth motion because the human arches into the intrusion.

 

“Ah-” Stiles moans and clutches onto Derek with arms bracketing his sides. His hands clutch at Derek's shoulder blades while his legs squeeze around his hips so he can leverage himself into grinding his way into climaxing pleasure.

 

“Wanna be on top?” Derek strains to tease. Stiles is slick and very hot, clearly was using the toy for some time, and he's not sure he's gonna last if he's got free reign to pump his hips.

 

“No- _ah_ ,” Stiles moans and slides his hands down Derek's back to grab his ass. “Just like this.” Stiles kneads Derek's strong buttocks to spur him on but the werewolf holds his ground and lets Stiles control the movements of the werewolf's cock inside his perfect heat.

 

Derek feels each undulation of his hips and also as Stiles rubs his cock against Derek's shirt covered stomach. “Look at you taking all that you want,” he observes with pride as Stiles is lost in pleasure with eyes closed and mouth parted. “It's like I'm your own personal toy.”

 

Stiles flutters his eyes open and stops the movement of his hips. “Yes,” he agrees. But then he drags his hands up Derek's body and cups one around a cheek and another around his nape before he leans up to press his lips against Derek's mouth in a slow and thorough kiss. “But also so much more than that, my lovable werewolf.”


End file.
